Patience
by Fierceawakening
Summary: Same verse as Inception, Destiny, Arising, etc. Megatron has been impressing  and wooing  Starscream with his plans for conquest, but the Seeker is entirely too impatient, and needs the first of many lessons. M for violence and sexual situations.


Megatron's grip tightened around the wings he held. How could someone so promising behave like such a _fool_?

The other mech squirmed, twitching in his grasp as he tried to free himself. He only succeeded in grinding the thin metal harder against the dark hands clutching them.

He howled in dismay and Megatron gave them a hard twist. "Your impatience will ruin us all."

The other's optics widened. "Commander, I -"

"You nearly gave us away back there," Megatron snarled, hauling Starscream up by his wings. "How precisely are we supposed to change things from within if High Command knows exactly what we're doing?"

Starscream's optics widened. Megatron opened his hands, slowly and conspicuously removing them from the Seeker's wings. Starscream twitched them reflexively, glad to be free of Megatron's heavy grip, and then swore as the movement sent new waves of pain cascading through his sensornet.

"But I thought that's what you wanted. Conquest and glory." He scowled, spitting sparks at his assailant. "Or at least that's what you said while you were pawing at me the other night."

Megatron roared, slamming Starscream against the wall behind them. Starscream's optics flared, flickered out, and twitched to life again. The Seeker's head lolled. Then it snapped up again, seemingly fully alert.

Seeing Starscream focused on him again, Megatron raised a dark fist. "Is that what you think this is, Seeker? A game?"

Starscream didn't flinch. Megatron grinned. Such audacity had its uses... even if it had nearly led to ruin earlier. Properly directed, Starscream's fearlessness could be a powerful weapon.

And it would be properly directed... as long as Megatron could keep a tight enough rein over his brash young lieutenant.

No doubt the Seeker would do his best to make that difficult. Still, Megatron wasn't too worried. Starscream was small and light, and Megatron had already done damage that the flier must be feeling. Surely it wouldn't take too much more to put him properly back into his place.

Starscream stared at Megatron's upraised fist. His wing twitched once, and for a long moment he was silent, as if weighing the consequences of obedience versus defiance. Then he licked his lips, his dark faceplates twisting into a sneer. "Of course not, Commander. You said yourself that we would reforge the Cybertronian military, remaking it from within."

_You're toying with me, Seeker. _Megatron thought, still smiling. _Do you think I don't know it?_

Starscream talked on, laughing breezily. "What better way to do that, oh great Commander, than by purging Cybertron's armies of their dead weight? It's you yourself who wanted to set worlds ablaze, _Commander._"

Megatron's black fist slammed into Starscream's wing, driving him hard into the wall. "I promised you that you will do exactly that. Do you accuse me of going back on my promises, Lieutenant?"

Starscream's only answer was an audio-shattering screech as the other's fist ground hard against the sensitive circuitry of his wing.

Megatron waited, cycling heavy pants as the cry died. Then he felt Starscream's arms wrapping around him, the thin fingers sliding over seams in the plating of his back. He tensed, waiting for the other to scratch or tear.

He did neither. "Meg - Megatron -" he murmured, his hands still moving lightly over the other's back.

Megatron's optics widened. He stared, waiting for Starscream to snarl a retort or to apologize or beg, but that one whisper of his commander's name was the only answer he gave.

Intrigued, Megatron reached out to grab the edge of Starscream's injured wing. The Seeker gasped as the bigger mech's hand clenched around the metal, but he made no protest. Megatron could hear the turbines on the Seeker's chest whir as he slowly tightened his grip.

He chuckled. Coming from most Seekers, those whirling turbines would mean distress. But Starscream wasn't most Seekers. Megatron would never have wanted him in his unit if he had been.

He twisted the metal under his hand hard, and Starscream squealed. Then he opened his hand and traced his fingers lightly over the edge of the thin, dented metal. It trembled beneath his hands.

Starscream panted, his head lolling. Megatron ran his fingertips down the wing again, tracing them over the dents he'd left.

Then Starscream moaned, loudly and unmistakably, pressing his wing into Megatron's hand.

Megatron laughed again and drew his hand away. Starscream's optics narrowed and he hissed in anger.

Megatron's silver faceplates set into a harsh, unforgiving line as his hand tightened into a fist. "You haven't answered my question."

Starscream did not answer. He simply stared at Megatron's upraised hand, his lip plates parted, his optics the hot red of molten metal.

Megatron smirked, his spark flaring with sudden heat. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Before Starscream could answer, he slammed his fist hard into the wing

Starscream wailed. Megatron's spark pulsed hard in response, and he punched Starscream again with his other hand, refusing to give him time to recover. Again and again, the dark, broad fists drove into the thin metal of the Seeker's white wings.

Starscream thrashed, Megatron's fists pinning him to the wall, and Megatron leaned closer, mesmerized by the Seeker's wild yet graceful movements. Their chest plates scraped together and Megatron's cooling fans roared to life. Starscream's hands clutched at his commander's back, hard enough to hurt, and the pain sent energy crackling all the faster through Megatron's spark.

The Seeker raised his head slowly, the corners of his dark mouthplates twitching as they struggled to form his customary smirk. "You - you asked me if I - thought you - had gone back on - on your promise to me -"

Megatron smiled, opened his fists, and pressed his broad palms to the mangled wings. "So you have been paying attention."

Starscream shivered, grinding his cockpit glass against the thick plating of Megatron's chest. "Yes - of course - Commander," he whimpered.

Megatron took a step back, wrapping his hands around Starscream's cockpit, "Then answer my question, Lieutenant."

Starscream panted, his head tilting downward, his optics wide as he looked down at Megatron's hands, gripping tightly at his fragile glass. "Yes -"

He shook his head violently, suddenly realizing what he'd just said. "I mean - no - never - of course not - _what are you trying to do?_"

Megatron said nothing. His spark flared again, flame licking through his circuitry as he dug his fingers hard into the glass, his fingertips scoring it with cracks.

Starscream thrashed, his ruined wings twitching. Megatron smiled.

"Don't - don't break it!" the Seeker howled. "There's - there's no need to force your way in."

He grinned, confidence returning, a hot gust of air blowing from his vents. Megatron felt it, his own chest plates inching apart in response to the sensation.

"You see?" Starscream crowed, licking his lips as he watched the red light of Megatron's spark fill the crack where his commander's chest plates had parted. "I know you're enjoying this. You want me to open for you. But I can't do that unless I can move my cockpit out of the way first. You know that too."

"Yes," Megatron answered, his voice soft.

"I want you," Starscream whispered, raising his head to catch and hold the other's gaze. "Commander."

Megatron was still for a long moment. Then he threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, I've known that from the moment you hit the wall."

Starscream whined in irritation, his seductive posturing forgotten. "Then - stop nicking my glass and - and get on with it, you slagger!"

Megatron leaned in to kiss Starscream, but didn't move his hands. The Seeker tossed his head in response, trying to slam the side of his head into Megatron's cheek plate. The big mech was too quick for him, however, and caught Starscream's lip plate in his mouth, biting lightly before letting go.

"I don't think you understand what's happening at all," Megatron murmured, his voice thick with desire.

"I think I do," Starscream snapped. "You want my spark, and you're going to - take it -" His cockpit twitched, trying to shift aside, but Megatron's hand held it fast. "As soon as you get tired of whatever foolish game you're playing -"

"I already told you, Starscream. This is not a game."

"Then let me move it!" the Seeker screeched in desperation. "You're in your own way, you thick-bolted idiot!"

As if to underscore Starscream's words, Megatron's chest plates clanged loudly, wrenching themselves halfway apart, light flooding from the breach.

"In my own way, Starscream?" Megatron rasped, grimacing as he willed his chest plates closed again. "Not quite. _I _am not the one being punished."

The gears of Starscream's jaw creaked as it dropped open. "You wouldn't -! Not now -!"

Megatron gave Starscream's cockpit a hard squeeze. The glass, no longer able to withstand the pressure, shattered. Starscream shrieked, flailing in horrible mockery of the overload he so desperately wanted as agony tore through his sensor net.

"Megatron!" he wailed, all his hatred, need, torment, and desperation laced through that one word.

Hearing Starscream's cry and feeling the glass splinter in his hands, Megatron's spark shuddered with energy. Heedless of his will, the big mech's chest plates flew apart, the roaring red maelstrom once hidden beside them pulsing hungry and eager.

Their light played on Starscream's faceplates, reflected there like fire. Starscream grinned. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's impatient... Commander."

Megatron drew his hands back as if the heat of Starscream's still-hidden spark burned them.

"I don't think so, Lieutenant," he answered, letting go and turning away, apparently heedless of his own hunger.

Without Megatron to hold him up, Starscream slid down the wall, crashing to the ground in an undignified heap. "But - but Megatron -!" he stammered, staring at the light still pouring from his commander's chest.

"But nothing," Megatron answered, turning his head to look at the Seeker behind him. "I have all the time in the world to claim you again. When you've learned how to wait for what you want, you'll get it."

With that, he walked away, leaving the Seeker in a whimpering heap behind him.


End file.
